1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy robot doll and, more particularly, to a robot doll that is a composite of a plurality of individual toy components that are individually capable of creating separate toy vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy robot dolls having removable appendages, such as head, upper and lower limbs, are well-known in the toy field. The capability of reconfiguring various appendages and body parts into separate toys have been suggested and utilized successfully. Examples of such toys can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,440, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,775 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,564. The latter patent is of particular interest in that it discloses a robot doll whose appendages and body member could be reconfigured to provide various forms of vehicles and sub-robot dolls.
Due to the inherent nature of the toy market, the toy industry is constantly striving to provide toys of unique and useful features which challenge the creative imagination and manual dexterity of children. The toy robot vehicle assembly of the present invention is a result of an effort to provide a toy having such unique and useful features.